The invention relates to a boom for a working machine, in particular a concrete distributing boom for guiding a concrete delivery line, comprising a plurality of boom arms, which are movable into a working position and which are composed at least partially, as a box construction, of a plurality of side walls delimiting a cavity region, and further comprising a sealing partition arrangement for sealing a cross section of the cavity region. The invention further relates to a method for producing such a boom.
On boom arms of concrete distributing booms, the respective pivot drive is connected in the articulation region. On the other hand, the arms must be interconnected. Both the one and the other require, in some cases, the opening of the box section support. In order to prevent water from penetrating into the cavity region of the arm, the openings are in practice closed off again with welded-in sealing partitions. In this construction, the regions to be sealed must be sufficiently accessible that the necessary weld seams can be made. Moreover, such weld seams can lead to undesirable notch effect in the components.